


Untested But Still Curious

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Alice lets her Hatter, her Muchness, and her Curiosity persuade her.





	Untested But Still Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: thigh riding.

Alice sat in her Hatter's lap, straddling one thigh. A flurry of heated kisses had been exchanged between the two, until her skin had been flushed and her breath came in gasping sighs.

Tarrant had coaxed her into this position, promising to make her feel good. Alice had no knowledge of this sort of thing, but she trusted Tarrant. Besides, she was every so curious and he'd already managed to make her feel very good with just kisses.

With every roll of her hips against his firm, muscled, thigh he kept that promise.

"H-hatter." The feelings racing through her were unfamiliar. Overwhelming. Pleasure, hot and dizzying consumed her body and she bowed forward a little as she clung to Tarrant's shoulders.

"Thas it lass, just like that."

His cock was pressed against her leg, each rock of her hips had it rubbing up against her. It was slow and teasing and if he wasn't already Mad then Tarrant was pretty certain it would have drove him there anyways but it was so, _so_, good.

Anything his Alice deigned to give him was good. This was so much more.

He wrapped an arm around her, hand resting on the curve of her arse, and coaxed her to move faster.

Alice tossed her head back as she let him guide her speed, grinding against the Hatter's thigh and shuddering at the intense pulse of heat from her groin.

"Tarrant!" She couldn't help but moan. It was so much. It wasn't enough, but almost. Almost.

"Don't fight it lass. Let go." He growled, brogue washing over her and as she let herself relax at his words it was finally enough.

Alice stilled and moaned, her hips twitching in small circles as some part of her clench rhythmically and pleasure turned her vision white.

Tarrant kept one arm wrapped around her and hastily unbuttoned his trousers with the other. He reached his free hand inside and jerked himself roughly until he was coming over his fist to the feeling of Alice's release soaking into the fabric of his trousers. 


End file.
